Taken In
by ShiniBarton
Summary: I don't know why I did, but something made me take that guy in. -YAOI-


Taken In

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language)

Pairing: Rude x Reno

Summary: I don't know why I did, but something made me take that guy in. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: Thought this would be a fun idea to work with. In Rude's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

I took out the keys to unlock my apartment door when I noticed there was a new addition to my doorway. There was a redhead lying in front of the door covered in a jacket.

"What the hell?" I bent down to get a closer look at the person. He had silky red hair and pale skin, and long slash-like tattoos under his eyes. I pressed two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. It was faint, but I felt one.

"Hey, are you OK?" I shook him gently. One of his eyes cracked open groggily.

"Huh? Who... the hell are you?" he groaned.

"My name's Rude. You kinda fell out in my doorway, man."

"For real?" the guy rubbed his eyes and looked at my door. "Oh, my bad. Can you help me up?"

I helped him stand up and immediately noticed that he wasn't wearing underneath the jacket. I let him go and tried to step away from him but he ended up falling against my chest.

"Where the hell are your clothes?" I looked down at him in shock. He thought hard for a minute before chuckling a little.

"Must've partied a little too hard. Can't remember a damn thing I did, though. You mind if I stay the night? I ain't from around here and I don't have a place to stay right now."

The way his gorgeous eyes were looking at me made me tell him 'yes' without thinking. He grinned at me devilishly.

"I 'preciate it. The name's Reno."

"I'm Rude. Pleasure's mine," I gulped and unlocked the door. "I don't think I have any clothes that'll fit you, though."

"Any shirt you got is fine. Mind if I wash first?"

A shudder went through my body at the thought of him in the shower. Damn, it had been too long since I had any action, and my hormones were on fire from seeing such a sexy guy.

"Bathroom's down the hall to the right," I told him. I went in my room to look for an old shirt for him while he took a shower. It took me a while, but I managed to find a plain black t-shirt in the back of my closet. I was about to go leave it by the bathroom for him, but he had already come out and was standing in my doorway drying off. I jumped and almost dropped the shirt.

"Sorry for scarin' you, man," Reno chuckled again and ran a hand through his hair. "Am I sleepin' in here?"

"Uh, sure. I'll go sleep on the couch, then."

"Why? The bed's big enough for four people. You don't have to sleep on the couch, yo."

_I can't promise I'll keep my hands to myself if I sleep in the same bed with you_, I thought to myself.

"Alright, I'll stay," I tossed him the shirt and started to strip down to my boxers. I thought I felt him watching me, but I brushed the feeling off. Reno crawled on the bed and I had to hold myself back from springing on him. My shirt was a little baggy on him and I had to admit that it looked adorable. I shook the remaining dirty thoughts out of my mind and turned off the light. I settled in on the opposite side of the bed and tried to go to sleep.

"You'll fall off the bed if you scoot over any more," Reno whispered in my ear. "I won't bite you or nothin', so come a little closer."

The lower half of my body took his words out of context and started heating up. I moved a little closer to the center of the bed and I instantly tensed at being so close to him. Suddenly I felt hot breath down my neck and a hand stroking my back.

"Reno, what--"

"Damn you've got a nice body, Rude. Can I taste it?" the naughty redhead whispered, biting my ear gently. When Reno's hand snaked into my boxers, all rational thought left my head and was replaced with lust and want for Reno.

"Yeah, go ahead and grab a taste," I murmured. Reno's hand stroked my cock while I kissed him like hell. His lips were sweet as strawberries and twice as juicy. I rolled over on my back and Reno straddled my waist with a groan. I slipped a hand under the t-shirt and circled the tip of his cock with a finger, making him gasp against my lips.

"I want more of you, Reno," I breathed between a kiss.

"Likewise, baby." he licked my lower lip. He started kissing and biting a trail down my body, making me shiver and arch up into his mouth. My boxers disappeared and I nearly screamed when a hot heat swallowed me from tip to base. Then Reno turned around so his cock was at my mouth and wiggled his hips with a smirk.

"See how hard you got me, baby?" he moaned enticingly. "I've never been so turned on in my life..."

"Damn, Reno, you're killing me," I licked my lips before I took him in my mouth. He moaned around my cock when I started to suck him dry. I loved the way he tasted, and I wanted him to climax in my mouth to taste even more, but I had the feeling that he was saving it for when I fucked him. I hadn't even noticed that he had three fingers inside of him until his hips started rocking back and forth. I wasn't the only one going insane.

"Can't take no more," Reno groaned against the tip of my length. "Rude, I wanna fuck..."

"Tell me how, Ren."

"Mmm, I wanna ride you... ride you good and hard..."

Reno twisted back around and straddled my hips again before pushing himself down on my cock. Both of us nearly screamed at the intense feeling.

"It's all in you now, Reno," I looked up at his flushed face. "So drive it like you stole it, baby."

"Oh _hell_ yeah," Ren winked and started moving his hips up and down. He locked eyes with me and stroked my chest with his hands. And we were stuck in that sensual dance for a while just like that; Reno rocked his hips against me hard and moaned for more while I groaned and pushed my hips upwards into him. Then he started moving faster and moaning my name. It felt like he got tighter and tighter around me the faster he moved, and I loved it.

"Shit, it's good, Rude," Reno hissed. "It's so fuckin' big and deep in me... I love it..."

"Feels good in you, Ren," I shuddered. I could feel my climax about to hit me, and I know Reno was almost there too. We both wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped it hard. One deep kiss later, I felt his wet heat dribble on my chest.

"Come in me, baby," the redheaded beauty huffed against my lips. "Make me feel even hotter..."

Those irresistible eyes of his was the final straw, and I heated his insides with my release. Ren collapsed against my chest and we both regained our breath.

"Mmm, I like your hospitality, yo," Reno murmured and kissed me again.

"I have to treat my gorgeous guests right," I smirked.

"Then treat me right again, Rude," he kissed me deeply. "I think I want some more of you, baby..."

"Sounds like a plan to me..."

* * *

I'm half-asleep, but I finished it. Hope you enjoyed.

--

SB


End file.
